Donald Trump
Donald Drumpf is a character in Dimensional Clash IX. He is the 45th president of the United States of America. Appearance Donald Trump is a somewhat large white male with a tan and blond hair. He often appears to be squinting because if he fully opened his eyes the world would be destroyed. Donald often wears a suit because he is, after all, a businessman, and a rather good one at that. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Hair **Donald Trump's hair is actually real. *Mike Pence **Mike Pence is some guy from Indiana who works for Donald Trump. Often called the "Silver Fox" by Trump fanboys. */pol/ **The internet imageboard /pol/ supports Donald Trump and often kills people who don't support him, including hillshills posting under Serbian IP addresses. *Alex Jones **Alex Jones is an infamous conspiracy theorist and anti-Orwellian guy who runs some website called infowars. He worships Donald Trump and defends him at all costs. *Breitbart **Donald Trump effectively owns this publication now. *Hands **Donald Trump has massive hands. I assure you, there's no problem there. Abilities *Attractiveness **Everyone loves Donald Trump! *Tweeting **Donald Trump's tweeting ability is second to none. He is capable of killing men and women simply by sending a tweet their way. His tweets have often been described by opponents as "mean." I'm so scared! *Speaking **Donald Trump's speaking style is quite simple and is well understood by many. He tends to release strange zingers at his opponents that often become memes, effectively destroying their political careers with a single sentence. Example: "You'd be in jail!" destroyed the Clinton campaign. *Business **Donald Trump is the most successful businessman of all time, having bought out the entire world for free using his twitter acccount. Personality Donald Trump is incredibly charismatic and very outgoing. Many people admire his offbeat sense of humor and his strange remarks that are made on Twitter to his legions of adoring fans. Donald also enjoys to mess with his opponents, leaving subtle traps for them in his tweets or speeches, forcing them to admit to their wrongdoings. Many fans describe his actions as clever while his detractors call him callous and reckless. Pre-Clash Biography Donald Trump was born in New York City during the 1940s. He became a successful businessman with a small loan of a million dollars gained from his father. He also ran a show called the Apprentice before running for the office of the Presidency in 2016, where he demolished all his opponents with relative ease. He is set to take office on January 20, 2017. Notable Actions Nirn President Trump first makes his appearance on Nirn in the town of Helgen. Here, he meets Suska Leoi and Sans (the latter of which he immediately dislikes.) Trump leaves the area once a fight breaks out between the dragons Smaug and Alduin, however he returns to criticize the architecture of McDrago's. Relationships Suska Leoi Trump is ambivalent towards Suska. Sans Trump dislikes Sans because of the latter's habit of making silly puns. Trivia *Donald Trump has bigger hands than little Marco Rubio. *Donald Trump's son, Barron Trump, is a cyber expert. *Donald Trump is supposedly racist and sexist although this theory doesn't hold much weight when compared to theories that Link is actually dead or Ness is Sans. *Wolf Blitzer probably voted for him. *Donald Trump is not Christian or Muslim but is instead a devout member of the Church of Kek, a strange cult where people use numbers to summon the power of an ancient Egyptian god. *Trump is actually a skilled wrestler. *Donald Trump once gave an AMA on reddit. *Donald Trump's Twitter page is the most important page on all of the internet. Category:Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Memes Category:Fascist Dictators Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Royalty Category:Dark Lords Category:Real people Category:Cardiackid Category:Player Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Real Life Category:Sith